rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid and an unknown doe, the nephew of Blitzen, Comet, Dasher and Mitzi, the cousin and rival of Rudolph and the secondary antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is first seen as a young fawn in Mrs. Prancer's class and this is where he and Rudolph's rivalry starts. He is later seen on Christmas Eve just after Santa and the Flyers leave catching Rudolph and Zoey together and has Zoey come with him instead which she does reluctantly but smiles to Rudolph as she leaves causing Rudolph to realise that she likes him. Years later at The Reindeer Games Arrow now a young adult seein Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant tells him that Zoey is "his doe" but Rudolph gets the last word by telling his cousin that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. When the race starts Arrow starts cheating by crashing into other racers knocking them off track and then taunts Rudolph by saying Zoey only likes him because she feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe him but Arrow says Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts Rudolph's nose lights up and causes Arrow and his elf driver to crash. Rudolph and his driver Doggle wins but due to using his red nose Rudolph is disqualified and Arrow is made winner instead. Later Zoey confronts him about the cheating but Arrow replies in saying that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him and says that Rudolph having a red nose is considered a flaw to him and the other residents, due to this Zoey breaks up with him but he doesn't seem to care. By the end of the film Arrow has put aside his rivalry with Rudolph and gets on with him better. He is shown alongside the other characters at the end of the film, as well as with a different, unnamed doe, possibly hinting he has a new "doe-friend" and has gotten over Zoey. Apperance Arrow has greatly resembles his father except whilst Cupid has brown fur Arrow has brownish gold and doesn't have a heart making on his forehead. Though they both have dark circles around their eyes and a tuft of blond hair though Arrow's is longer at the front and bushier. Trivia *His name is possibly a reference to the weapons used his father's namesake Cupid the Roman God of Love who shot arrows. *He is possibly based on Fireball from the 1964 film Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer as both have blond hair and both oppose Rudolph as children before coming to respecting him when they're older (though in Fireball's case he did start out as Rudolph's friend before finding out about his red nose). Gallery Imagearrow.jpg|Young Arrow at school. Imageclass.jpg|Arrow in class. Imagelaugh.jpg|Arrow laughing at Rudolph. 12image.jpg imagetrio.jpg|Young Arrow with Rudolph and Zoey. imagetrio1.jpg|Arrow catching Rudolph and Zoey together. Imageya.jpg Imageduo2.jpg|Arrow and Zoey watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagegrownarrow.jpg|Older Arrow Imageduo.jpg Imageduo1.jpg|Arrow racing Rudolph in the Reindeer Games. Tauntimage.jpg|Arrow trying to distract Rudolph. Imagewin3.jpg|Arrow after being made winner of the Reindeer Games. Imageaz.jpg|Arrow being confronted by Zoey for cheating in the games. Imagearrowwin.jpg Imagecacz.jpg Imagecadz.jpg|Arrow with his father Cupid, his uncle Comet and Zoey. Imageend.jpg|Arrow after Rudolph saves Christmas. Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Reindeer Category:Male characters